


Registered Feelings

by IcedCabbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxeit (kind of), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Mild Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCabbage/pseuds/IcedCabbage
Summary: Virgil Storm has just moved into the neighbourhood, which means starting a new school.Patton Blythe has his heart set on making friends with everyone, and maybe a little more.Logan Wise's plan was to do his homework, get good grades, and keep his head low until he becomes friends with the other three.Roman Prince wants to perform and make a good reputation for himself, and maybe even find someone to love.The 4 group together as friends, and fight through the school year of studying and homework.





	1. A New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you read this story, I'd like to let you know that it is inconclusive, and I won't be finishing it. I'm not happy with the way it is going and am uninspired to continue it further. This was the first fanfic I had written, and I just jumped straight into it without even thinking. I have thought about rewriting this story, but I will need to come up with a proper direction and a thorough plan before I decide to do this. I have other drafts which I am much happier about. I'm not sure if or when I'll post them, but if I do they'll be up on my profile. If you do decide to read this story, thank you. Your interest means a lot to me and I am only sorry it doesn't have an ending. Thank you for your time :)

-☁-

“Hey! You must be Virgil! I’m Patton Blythe, and I’ll be your buddy!”

Virgil buried his hands in his pockets, the excited boy slightly overwhelming him. He looked up to see Patton gleaming with a huge smile plastered on his face, and Virgil couldn’t help but return a small one back.

 

He looked around at his new school. They were currently standing just outside of the school office. There were 4 red chairs lined up against the wall, next to a table with slips of paper and a box reading “counselling” in bold letters. In front of the office window was a sheet and a pen, presumably for signing in and out of the school.

He looked back up at Patton, who was still smiling at him.

“I know you will settle in just fine here! If you ever need anything, just know you can come to me, okay?”

 

Virgil gave him a quick nod. He was extremely anxious today. He didn’t know anyone here, but this boy had already made him feel a little at ease.

“We have all of our classes together, which is the main reason I was picked to be your buddy. I’ll give you a tour once the bell goes for first period and everyone has cleared out of the corridors,” Patton smiled, then looked at him inquisitively, “Gosh, you’re really not much of a talker, are you? Tell me a bit about yourself, Virgil.”

Virgil didn’t want to, but his Mum told him he needed to make some friends.

“Well,” Patton’s eyes shimmered, hearing him talk for the first time, “my name is Virgil, b-but, of course, you already knew that,” He let out an awkward laugh as he stared down at his feet. “…I live with my Mum, and my dog- “

“You have a dog?!!” Virgil looked back up, startled by the sudden noise. “Oooo I just love dogs! What kind of dog do you have?!” Virgil hesitated for a second.

“He’s a Chesapeake Bay Retriever, although I’m sure you’ve never heard-” Patton let out a tiny squeal.

“Oh my goodness, I love those dogs! I always used to beg my Mum for one when I was little! What’s his name?”

“P-Pluto.”

“Oh, that is just precious! I’ll have to meet him! Anyway, sorry about that, continue.”

Virgil had almost forgotten what we were initially talking about.

“I’m quite… quiet, I guess. I never really had friends at my old school. I prefer to just listen to my music,” Virgil gestured to the headphones placed around his neck. Patton looked at him sadly.

“Aww, that’s a shame. You don’t ever need to feel alone okay? I’m here. You know, we are getting along so well, can we be _buddies_?” Patton winked and smiled. Virgil groaned, holding back a smile from the terrible, terrible pun.

 

Just then, the bell went. Virgil was a little disappointed, enjoying talking to his buddy. No one had ever really noticed him enough to care about what he was like, or to want to get to know him. This was all new to him, and he kind of liked it.

“First period!” Patton said excitedly. “Let the tour begin!”

 

-♛-

 

Roman dragged his feet along the corridor, wanting to take as long as possible before he entered hell. He yawned, having stayed up all night watching musicals and listening to their scores on repeat. The corridors slowly emptied as people turned into their classes, leaving him alone. He reached the door and sighed as he pulled it open and stepped into the library. He walked by the librarian, groggily greeting her without looking at her. He walked further into the library until he was met with a boy with glasses staring back at him.

“About time.” He said as he leaned back in his chair, observing Roman’s every movement.

“Nice to see you too, Logan,” Roman said sarcastically. He pulled a chair out from under the table and collapsed onto it.

 

Logan had been tutoring Roman for a month now. Maths was so difficult for him, and he can’t comprehend a word his teacher says. It was in one ear, out the other with him. His teacher had seen his lack of progress and eventually suggested for Logan to tutor him. He thought seeing someone his own age do the work and explain it to him might help him to understand a little better. Logan always sat at the back of the class, only getting out of his seat to ask for more work to do. Roman couldn’t understand how someone could possibly understand the long equations of numbers and letters. It all just jumbled up in his head, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get it right.

 

“You look well rested this morning,” Logan stared at him as he unnecessarily pushed his glasses up his nose.

“You sound sarcastic this morning,” Roman shot back, mimicking his voice. It wasn’t his best, but he was too tired to care. He leaned under the table and brought out his bag, pulling from it jotters and textbooks.

“I hope you’re tired because you spent all night studying,” Logan said suggestively. Roman scowled at him.

“You know full well that’s not what I was doing.”

“Right, watching Disney movies again?”

“Musicals, actually,” Roman mumbled to himself.

“Well, as much as I am enjoying our conversation, and believe me I am, I’m afraid we have other things to be getting on with,” Roman slammed his head on the desk and let out a groan.

“You really should try sleeping more. This isn’t good for your health. Good sleep has shown to improve concentration and productivity. It could help you to-”

“Shut up, nerd,” Roman pulled his head back up to look at him. He let out a big sigh before asking the inevitable.

“So tutor me. Explain to me the quad-whatever formula.”

“You mean the quadratic formula?”

“Yes, obviously that.”

 

-♥-

 

“And just down here is the Biblioteca!”

“The what?” Virgil looked at him, confused.

“Sorry, it’s the one word of Spanish I actually know.” Patton let out a little laugh. “This is the library, for all of your nerdy needs!” Patton turned and pushed to doors to the library open and greeted the librarian warmly. He watched as Virgil looked around.

“Do you read, Virgil?”

He looked up, seemingly startled. “Oh. Uh, no, not really. I mean, I’ve read a little.”

“What kind of books are you into?”

“Fantasy, I suppose.” Virgil’s voice was kind of quiet as he stared into the floor.

“Oh, that’s cool!” Patton hadn’t really read anything from that genre, aside from Harry Potter.

Patton lead Virgil through, showing him where all of the fantasy books are kept, as well as other genres.

“This is where you can sit and do homework, or simply read.” Patton pointed to the few desks sat in a corner of the room. Patton looked up and smiled. “Hi Roman!” Patton looked at Virgil, before moving his way over to where Roman was sat, Virgil following. Roman let out a groan.

“What do you-” He turned around to face the two. “Oh, Patton! What are you doing here? And who’s your emo friend?” Virgil looked down to the ground once more.

“That wasn’t very nice. This is Virgil Storm, he’s new to our school. I’m his buddy so I’m just showing him around.” Roman stood up from his chair.

“I see. My apologies, dark one. My name is Roman, Roman Prince.” Roman held out his hand, waiting for Virgil to shake it, but instead, he looked up slightly. Through his fringe, Roman could see rich, brown eyes staring back at him. Virgil gave him a small nod, and Roman retrieved his hand, blushing ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners? Patton, Virgil, this is Logan... Uh…”

“Logan Wise.” Logan glared at Roman.

“Right, Wise, how could I forget?”

Patton took a step forward, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Logan.” Logan stood up as he reached for the hand in front of him.

“Likewise.” He said as he smiled shook it firmly. Logan looked at Virgil, giving him a nod, receiving one back.

“We should all have lunch together!” Patton said excitedly. “That way, I can properly meet you Logan, and Virgil can make new friends!”

“No offence Patton but I don’t really-” Patton looked at Roman “I mean… Fine, yes okay.” Roman sighed, giving in to Patton’s puppy dog eyes. Roman hated when he used those. Patton smiled.

“Virgil? Logan? Do you want to eat lunch together?” Patton looked at them both eagerly. Logan fell for Patton’s eyes too.

“I’m sure it will be enjoyable.”

“I don’t mind.” Mumbled Virgil. Everyone turned to look at him, an uncomfortable silence filling the room for just a second before Patton broke it.

“Then it’s settled! We will meet both of you in the cafeteria for lunch! This is so exciting!” Patton squealed with delight. Roman smiled at the easily-excitable character that stood before him.

 

-☁-

 

Virgil paid for his lunch, picked up his tray, and carried it over to where Logan and Patton were currently sitting. Patton greeted him with a smile.

“So Virgil, what kind of movies do you like to watch?”

Virgil looked up from his food.

“Well, I don’t really watch many movies, but sometimes I’m in the mood to watch some Disney.” This seemed to grab Logan’s attention.

“Really? _You_ like Disney?”

Virgil looked back down at his food.

“Did I hear someone say Disney?” Roman sat down with his tray of food, looking expectedly around the table.

“Yes, Virgil was just saying-” Roman cut Logan off in surprise.

“ _Virgil?_ Charlie Frown himself was talking about _Disney?_ ” Roman stared at Virgil, making him feel uncomfortable. Patton opened his mouth to tell Roman off, but something stopped him.

“Yes, is there something wrong with that?” Virgil’s voice was deep and scarily calm as he stared down at his food. This took Roman by surprise.

“N-No, not at all. I was just surprised is all.” The 4 were quiet for a moment until Roman spoke up.

“So… You watch Disney movies?” The question was directed at Virgil.

“Rarely,” Virgil replied, still staring down at his food.

“Would you say you had a… favourite?” There was silence again. Virgil said nothing, thinking about his answer.

“The Black Cauldron.”

“The Black Cauldron?” Roman said, mimicking his answer with a chuckle. “But, there aren’t any songs in that!”

“Exactly, that’s why I like it,” Virgil smirked, not that the others noticed. You would have had to have been looking for it if you were to see it. “What about you?” Virgil peered through his fringe. Roman stared back, unsure of what to say.

“You couldn’t possibly make me choose between my darling babies! I love all of them equally.”

“Come on now Princey, surely you value one over the others?” Roman smirked at the dark figure staring back at him.

“No way.”

“What about you two?” Said Virgil, suddenly realising they were being left out of the conversation.

“I don’t watch Disney often, but out of the ones I’ve seen, I favour Big Hero 6.” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Oh, I love that movie! But my favourite is Winnie the Pooh! I love the classics.” Patton was happy to be talking about Disney movies.

“I heard a theory that Winnie the Pooh is a lot darker than you think.” Patton’s face dropped.

“W-What?”

“Yeah, didn’t you know? Like, all of the characters in it are said to symbolise different forms of ment-” Virgil looked up and saw Roman, frantically moving his hand back and forth in front of his neck, signalising for him to stop.

“I mean- actually I forgot.” Virgil ate a bite of pasta, trying not to look at Patton.

“You’re interested in theories?” Asked Logan as he finished a mouthful of pasta.

“J-Just a little.” Virgil went back to being all shy again. “I’m also really into Doctor Who.” Logan perked up, not sure if he heard correctly as he was speaking quietly.

“Did you say Doctor Who?” Virgil nodded. Logan smiled. “I love Doctor Who! I’ve watched the few seasons that are on Netflix a multitude of times now, along with the ones that come out regularly.” Virgil looked up.

“Really?”

“Of course! I think I like the Ninth doctor the best.” Logan leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, excited to talk to someone about Doctor Who.

“No way. Twelve is definitely better, without a doubt. Nine didn’t last long enough for us to really get to know him.”

“I don’t agree at all. Bad Wol-” Logan looked around at Patton and Roman, who both looked equally confused. “May we discuss this at a later date?”

“Absolutely.” Virgil leaned back, a slight smirk on his face. The other 3 hadn’t seen him smile properly since meeting him.

 

“So what do you enjoy doing, Count Woe-laf?” Roman looked at Virgil. He couldn’t tell if he actually cared, or was just making small talk to get rid of any awkward silences, but he answered anyway.

“I usually just listen to music and draw. My life isn’t very interesting.”

“You like to draw?” Roman was a little surprised at his answer. He had expected the mysterious emo to sit in his room, listening to heavy metal and writing angsty sonnets.

“Uh, yeah, a little. I’m not very good though.”

“May I see some of your drawings?”

“I- No. Really, they’re quite bad. You’re not missing out on anything.”

“Aww, don’t say that, kiddo.” Patton placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’re really great. I would love to see them too, but if you don’t want show us, then we won’t pressure you.” Patton smiled warmly. Virgil couldn’t help but smile back.

Logan looked at Virgil. “I’ve been meaning to ask: Where did you get your jumper from? I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“Oh. I, uh, made it. The patches, I mean. I didn’t make the hoodie, obviously.” Virgil looked down and blushed.

“Wait, you made it?” Roman was even more surprised than before.

“Yeah. It’s not that good. Some of the stitching’s come loose and the fabric is fraying a little. I need to fix some of it up.”

“I think it looks awesome!” Patton chimed.

 

The 4 were getting along rather well. They each exchanged numbers, and Patton told everyone he would make a group chat the minute he got home. Virgil smiled. He had never had friends like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction so let me know if it's bad or how I can improve!  
> If you hadn't caught on already, I'm from the UK, so this story uses mostly British terms and spellings.  
> Instead of using Archive warnings, I'll be putting them at the start of the chapter if any apply.  
> I will try to update every Monday, but no promises.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Home Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 go home to their families after their long day of school.

-♛-

 

Roman parked his red Mustang in his driveway. He was reluctant to get out after turning off his engine to hear shouts from inside his house. Roman’s house was always bursting with life. His parents were constantly shouting at his 6 siblings who were always running around the house, or blasting music through their speakers. Roman never got any peace at home.

 

He stepped out of his car and looked up at the big, three-story house. From the outside, it was neat and perfect, the pink lilies from the garden complimenting the white walls nicely. Roman’s family was very rich. His Father being a lawyer, and his Mother being a surgeon. He had always lived in his big house. They have never moved, so he knew the neighbourhood quite well. Roman reached for the handle of the door, sighed, and pulled it open. Immediately he felt two tiny hands grab at him and pull him into a hug.

“Roman!” The voice called from down below. Roman smiled and picked up his youngest brother. “Hi, Larry.” He said with a smile. “How was school today?”

Larry shrugged. “It was okay I guess.” Larry looked down to see his twin sister Dot tap him on his leg. “TIG!” she called. Larry groaned and pushed himself out of Roman’s arms, starting to run after her.

“GET BACK HERE!” He screamed, laughing.

 

Roman stepped into his house. He could hear music blaring loudly upstairs. _That will be Kai_ , he thought as he dumped his bag on the ground and kicked his shoes off. He ran up to the top floor where his room was.

 

His room had plain, white walls with a single red stripe running along the top. On one wall, he had pinned up all of the posters and programmes he had collected over the years for musicals. Some he had acted in, others he had simply gone to see. He had a cage which housed a bright yellow bird, which Roman named Lago after the parrot from Aladdin. Opposite that was a desk and computer. On his desk were frames of pictures of him with his friends or family. To the right of that was his ukulele, which was one of his most prized possessions. He had a shelf with sheet music, pics, and other musical essentials, along with trophies he had won for his musical talent.

 

Roman opened Lago’s cage and watched him fly out and perch on a pole that stuck on the wall especially for pet birds. He let out a big sigh as he collapsed onto his king-sized bed. He closed his eyes for just a moment, concentrating on his breathing from his exhausting day when his phone buzzed.

_Patton:_  Hey guys! These numbers should be right. It’s me Patton :D

 _Logan:_  Salutations, Patton. This is Logan, so you got my number right. I’m not certain about the other two though.

 _Virgil:_  Yeah this is Virgil

 

Roman smiled. He had only just got in the door and already Patton had made a group chat. He sat up and repositioned himself so it was easier to text.

_Roman:_  Greetings nerds

 _Roman:_  It is i

 _Roman:_ Roman prince

 _Virgil:_  Alright no need to spam

 _Roman:_ I dont know what youre talking about dr gloom

 _Virgil:_  Very funny

 _Roman:_ You think so?

Roman smirked as Virgil stopped replying.

 

 

- **?** -

 

Logan walked through the door and into his house. It wasn’t small per say. It had two floors, but only just enough room to house the three of them. Logan lived with his Dad and his brother Emile. Logan had been told many times that they couldn’t understand how Logan and Emile were in any way related as they were polar opposites. Logan was smart and formal and didn’t really understand emotions, whereas his older brother was bouncy and fun, and wished to become a therapist. Logan could see how they weren’t very alike, but after their mother died they became inseparable. They would watch Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Who together, and Logan would even amuse his brother by watching silly cartoons with him.

 

After Logan’s mother died, his Dad barely left his study, only for meals and to go to sleep. Logan imagined he would be reading or doing his work from the computer, but he couldn’t know for sure as he wasn’t allowed in there. It was a shame because when he was younger he loved to go into his Dad’s study. The walls were laced with bookshelves with books neatly placed in alphabetical order by author surnames. There was an old-timey feel in there, with a candle to help light the dim room, and an old desk with fabric over top.

 

Logan walked into the living room, seeing Emile on the couch already with a bowl of crisps in his arms.

“Are you watching Steven Universe without me?” Logan said with a raised eyebrow. Emile looked up surprised, not having heard the door.

“Sorry Logan, the new episode came out and I just couldn’t wait! I’ve only watched 5 minutes of it so I can just play it back,” Emile smiled as he shifted over to one side of the couch, making space for Logan to sit down. He did so, and they sat next to each other as Emile played the TV.

 

Logan’s phone buzzed, which wasn’t normal as the only person who ever texted him was Emile, and he was sat right next to him. Emile perked up, confused.

“Who’s that?” Logan lifted his phone to check.

 

 _Patton:_  Hey guys! These numbers should be right. It’s me Patton :D

 

Logan smiled a little as he texted back a reply.

“Logan? Who messaged you?” Emile was confused as ever.

“Just a friend.” Emile practically jumped off the couch, spilling a few of his crisps.

“YOU MADE A FRIEND?” Emile was booming with excitement. Logan was always a loner, keeping to his books and school work.

“Well, I made multiple friends.” Emile stood there, speechless, his mouth hanging open.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me?!” His smile was wider than normal.

“It only just happened today, Emile. I just got in the door 5 minutes ago.”

“And someone has already messaged you in that time! This is so exciting, Logan! Mum would be so proud of you!” Emile hugged him. Logan didn’t really expect it to be such a huge deal. Emile always blew things way out of proportion, and that was one of the things he loved about him.

“So tell me about them! I need details!” Emile paused the TV and stared at Logan expectedly, and that’s how he spent all afternoon explaining in full detail the 3 very different people he had soon considered as friends.

 

-☁-

 

Virgil through his bag on the ground as he walked through the door and was met by a very friendly face. “Hi, Pluto! Did you miss me?” Virgil bent down and stroked the excitable dog on his head and let him sniff his face before he licked it. Virgil let out a little laugh and stood back up to walk into the living room. He found his Mum asleep on the couch. He sighed as he walked through to her room and brought out a blanket, carefully laying it over her. His Mum worked at a nightclub, so it wasn’t unusual to find her passed out in strange places. Virgil poured two glasses of water and placed one on the coffee table in front of her, sipping the other as he walked down the corridor to his room.

 

Vigil lay on his bed, shoes still on. He slipped his headphones over his head and clicked play. He looked up at his ceiling, painted black with splatters of paint to be like stars. Virgil had loads of time to kill, why not do it decorating his room? His room was very dark themed. His walls were a dark grey, almost black. His whole bed was black, his duvet having a few purple stripes on them. He didn’t have much to fill his room, as they were quite poor. All he had was his bed, his wardrobe, and his headphones, but that’s all he really needed. He had a couple of fantasy books piled on the floor, but that’s about the extent of entertainment.

 

Virgil’s music dipped as he heard a ping from his phone. He sat up to see who it was until he remembered what Patton had said at lunch.

 

 _Patton:_  Hey guys! These numbers should be right. It’s me Patton :D

 _Logan:_  Salutations, Patton. This is Logan, so you got my number right. Not sure about the other two though.

 

Virgil quickly replied, then sat his phone back on his bed, staring into his ceiling. He intended to lie peacefully like this when his music kept dipping. Sick of this, he sat up angrily and checked his phone again.

 

 _Roman:_  Greetings nerds

 _Roman:_  It is i

 _Roman:_ Roman prince

 

Virgil sighed and fought a little with Roman, before giving up and turning do not disturb on, something he had never done before. He never needed to as no one ever messaged him, his only notifications coming from his Tumblr account. Virgil smiled. Despite having been rudely interrupted, this was the closest he had ever gotten to having friends.

 

-♥-

 

Patton rushed home, extremely excited to message his new friends. He ran through the door and up the stairs to his room. He sat at his desk, his chair spinning a little by the sudden force, as Patton pulled out his phone and a piece of paper with everyone’s number on it. He slowly typed in the numbers and clicked add to group chat. He quickly messaged them all, hoping he hadn’t read the paper wrong. Thankfully, he hadn’t, and one by one they replied. Patton squealed with delight. He loved making new friends, and it wasn’t something that happened often.

 

Patton practically skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. He went for the cookie jar, and pulled it open, taking a fresh chocolate chip cookie out. He could still feel the warmth from the oven, meaning his Mum had just baked them. He looked up out the window and froze. His parents were fighting again. He sighed sadly and grabbed another cookie. He knew he shouldn’t, as he saw himself getting a little tubby, but he always took 2 when he was feeling upset. All of the enthusiasm that Patton previously had soon faded, and he glumly walked up the stairs back to his room.

 

His bed was a day bed, meaning it could be turned into a couch with the right amount of cushions, which Patton had plenty of. He pulled out a blanket and curled up on his bed, pulling up Winnie the Pooh on his laptop and pressing play. He needed something to lift his mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Patton :(  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! I'll try to reply to them all.  
> Just wanted to say I made an Instagram account! I will be mainly posting Sanders Sides fan art, but I could also use it for announcements and alike. Follow me here: https://www.instagram.com/icedcabbage/


	3. Do Re Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is still a little upset over the day before, a lot of it's really going to his head. Virgil bumps into someone.

-♥-

 

Patton woke up to the sound of his Mum calling him. He looked around fumbling around for his glasses until he realised he already had them on. He must have fallen asleep during the movie, and sure enough, there was his laptop sat open. He sighed and he dragged himself out of bed. Patton was still in his clothes from yesterday. He didn’t bother changing yet as he threw on a cardigan and went downstairs to find his Mum making pancakes. He smiled a little as he poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down at the table. His Mum’s pancakes were simply the best. He quietly sat and ate his pancakes, only talking to say please and thank you. He finished quickly, then ran back upstairs to have a shower.

 

Patton put on his jacket and bag and walked out the door. He hadn’t realised how cold it was, and found himself rubbing his hands together for warmth. He sighed, and realised he could see his breath in the cold winter air. He smiled as he breathed out a couple more times, pretending to be a dragon.

 

He had been walking for a few minutes when he saw Logan with some other boy ahead of him. Patton smiled, putting on a happy façade as he jogged over to them. “Logan!” Logan turned around, confused.

“Greetings Patton. How are you this morning?” The boy next to Logan looked over and smirked, hearing the name.

“I’m just fine thank you! How are you?”

“Good, good.” The boy next to Logan nudged him with his elbows, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Oh, Patton, this is Emile, my brother.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother! It is very nice to meet you, Emile!” Patton leaned over and gestured his hand out. Emile shook it.

“It is very nice to meet you too, Patton. Any friend of Logan’s is a friend of mine.” Emile smiled warmly. The two brothers looked very different. Sure, they wore glasses, and had the same eye colour and skin tone, but Emile was a lot taller than Logan; not to say Logan wasn’t tall. They both wore a shirt and tie, but Emile’s was a little softer, and he wore a cardigan over top. Emile wasn’t as formal as Logan. He was bouncy and bubbly, just like Patton. Logan’s hair was kept neat and slicked back, whereas Emile’s hair was purposely messy. It suited him a lot, but Patton could hardly see how the two were related. Together they walked to school, Patton getting to know both Logan and Emile a little better.

 

-☁-

 

Virgil opened his locker and took out the books he would need throughout the day. In the background, he could hear people talking and laughing, but took no notice as he listened to the music playing through his headphones. He placed the books in his back before shutting his locker and turning, before colliding with someone stood in front of him. He fell to the ground and was confused at first, not knowing what had just happened, when he looked up and saw a boy which he recognised from one of his classes. Virgil removed his headphones and rested them around his neck.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Here,” The boy gestured out his hand, and Virgil took it. The boy pulled him up to his feet. “Again, I’m really sorry.” The boy looked concerned as he smiled.

“No, it’s okay. I should have been paying more attention.” Virgil peered through his fringe and looked at the boy. He was tall, and well built. He wore a shiny, black leather jacket. His lips were curled into a smile and his eyes were… Mesmerizing. He had two different coloured eyes. One was a dark chocolate brown, while the other was almost a yellowy-green colour. Virgil had never seen anyone with two different coloured eyes. He could have stood there for hours, until he realised he was staring and looked to the ground.

 

“Hey… Can I make it up to you sometime? Maybe over a coffee?”

Virgil looked up again and nodded “Sure.”

“Can I get your number so I can message you the time and stuff?” Virgil quickly pulled out a notepad and pen from his bag and scribbled down his name and number, before tearing it out and passing it to the boy, not saying a word.

“Thank you, Virgil,” He said as he read the note over. He looked up and smiled, “I’m Deegon, by the way,” and with that, he turned and left, just before the bell went for class. Virgil smiled. This was his second day at school and already he had made three, potentially four new friends. Moving here was possibly the best decision his Mum had ever made.

 

- **?** -

 

Logan finished his science work quickly, so his teacher, Mrs Hansen asked him to go down to the office to deliver a post-it note. He walked down the long corridor, taking his time as he looked at posters people had put on the walls. He walked downstairs to another long corridor. He passed many classrooms before stopping. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Patton in one of the classes. He reversed before peering through the window of the door to see. Sure enough, there was Patton stood next to Roman, who were both huddled together between other students in a big group. They were singing something that Logan couldn’t quite hear through the door. Logan stared at Patton. Watching Patton sing made his heart swoon. He looked as if he was in his own little world, singing to his heart’s content. Patton glanced his way, before quickly noticing Logan and staring back at him as he sang. His face turned red as he smiled a little. Logan smiled back and waved. He wanted to stare at Patton all day. Patton waved back before his attention was caught by the teacher and he looked away. Logan took this opportunity to leave because he knew if Patton looked back he wouldn’t be able to move.

-♛-

 

Roman looked at Patton as he stared at the door. Following his gaze, he saw Logan staring back, smiling a little. Logan never really smiles, so this was an unusual sight for Roman. He wasn’t sure, but he could swear Logan was blushing a little. Roman watched Logan wave over to Patton. He glanced over to see Patton waving back.

“Patton, look to the front when singing please.” Patton quickly turned, seeing he’d been caught. Roman looked to the front also, but when he peered back, he saw Logan had left.

 

The song ended just before the bell went.

“What was all that about?” He asked suggestively as he turned to Patton.

“What was what about?”

“With Logan? You were staring at him through the door.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Patton sped up a little as the class poured out of the room. Roman quickly caught up with him.

“Patton.” Roman grabbed his arm, willing him to turn around and talk to him. Patton turned around.

“What?” Patton’s voice was stern. It was usually light and happy. Roman let go of Patton’s arm and let his hand fall to his side. Patton’s eyes widened a little, a light pink dusted over his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. Don’t know what came over me!” Patton forced a quick laugh, before turning around and speed-walking away. Roman stood still. If it had been anyone else, it wouldn’t have phased him; but the fact that it was _Patton_ that snapped at him. He had never done that before. Patton had unwavering joyfulness, or so Roman thought. Roman decided to think nothing of it for now, as he continued to walk down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't usually give a character a name if they didn't have one yet, so I wasn't sure about how I was going to add Deceit into my story. I didn't want to name him Deceit, as this is a Human AU and Deceit isn't a human name. So I looked at some of the other names people have given him and decided to go with Deegon, Dee for short. I'm sure this isn't his real name, as the names don't follow the alliteration rule, but it's something to work with. If Thomas reveals Deceit's name then I will probably go through and edit all the chapters, but I'll ask you all and see what you think when/if it comes to that.  
> I'm also thinking about starting a one-shot series, so if you have any requests be sure to comment them.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan go out to the dog park together and get ever closer than before.  
> Virgil goes out with Deegon to his promised coffee. Roman isn't too happy.

Virgil heard the car pull up outside. He had been really excited and nervous for the past week. He had been texting Dee a lot, and they had really got to know each other well. They even sat next to each other in some classes. He looked out of his window and saw a black car parked outside. He ran downstairs, catching a quick glance in the mirror to make sure his hair looked okay on the way. “That’s me going!” Virgil called to his Mum. He didn’t get a reply.

Dee smiled widely as he saw Virgil walk out of the house and into the car. “Hey,” He said smiling. Virgil turned to look at him.

“Hi.”

Virgil was wearing his usual jumper and ripped jeans, but something about his appearance made it seem like he had made a little more of an effort than normal. “You look nice today.” Virgil blushed a little at his comment.

“Thanks… You too.”

They arrived at the small café eventually, listening to Panic!’s new album on the way. Virgil walked in, the smell of freshly baked goods wafting in his face. It was small and cosy. The walls were a yellow-ish cream, which complemented the dark brown wood of the floor nicely. There were pictures of people smiling hanging on all of the walls. A few bonsai trees stood around the room, and on the far away wall was a cute fireplace in front of a couch and coffee table. It was very homely. They took a seat at a table for two near the window. They sat and talked for a minute before a waitress came up to them.

“Hi! Are you in for some lunch?” She looked down at them and smiled warmly. Dee looked up and smiled back.

“Yes, we are.”

“Great! Here are some menus, the soup of the day is tomato and basil. I’ll be over in a moment to take your order.”

“Thank you.” The waitress turned and walked away, leaving the two boys alone again.

-?-

Logan walked up to Patton’s house and knocked on the door. The house was an average two-story house. The house was white with lots of windows. The walls were bordered by a grey stone, giving it just the right look. Logan and pushed his glasses up his nose – a developed tick he had. The door handle turned and opened, revealing a young woman, looking just like Patton. Her hair was a wavy blonde, and she was a little rounder. She had the same smile and dimples Patton had.

“Ah, you must be Logan. I’m Patton’s Mum. It’s very nice to meet you. Come in, come in!” She beamed as Logan stepped into the house.

“Thank you, Ms Blythe.”

“No need to be so formal! Chara is just fine.” She smiled even wider, if possible, as she led him into the living room.

“Would you like a cookie? I baked them this morning!” Chara stood, gesturing out an open tin of chocolate chip cookies. Logan smiled up at her.

“Yes, thank you very much.”

“Not at all!” Chara took one for herself before shutting the tin and setting it down on the coffee table. Logan took a bite of his cookie, and his eyes lit up at once.

“These are delightful! You truly have a gift!”

“Oh, you’re too kind.” Chara giggled. Logan could see clearly where Patton’s happy charm came from. “Hang on a moment, I’ll go get Patton for you.” Chara turned and left the room, leaving Logan to look around the room. The walls were a light cream and covered in pictures and items that seem to have memories behind every one. There were pictures of Patton taken by a professional at primary, and he looks adorable. Logan smiled at Patton’s cute, round face. They had a TV in one of the corners, a green rug in front of it. On the window sill was a vase of white and pink lilies standing tall, purple candles stood either side. Ornaments of animals were scattered around the room, along with some that looked like a child had carelessly painted. He imagined Patton had done those as a kid.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, before seeing the cheerful boy practically skip into the room. “Logan!” Patton went up and hugged him. Logan hesitated, but then moved his hands to hug him back.

“Should we get going?” Logan pulled away and smiled at Patton.

“Oh goodness, I forgot for a second! Let me go get my shoes on.” Patton ran out of the room, and came back only a couple of seconds later, his shoes on and a jacket in his hand. “Ready!” He said as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. Logan stood up and walked over to the door.

“Is that you going then boys?” Chara made her way downstairs.

“Yep! I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay. Dinner will be ready by six. Will you be joining us tonight, Logan?”

“I’m afraid I can’t make it tonight, but I appreciate the offer.” Logan couldn’t help but smile at her again. There was something about both Chara and Patton that made him want to smile all the time.

“That’s a shame. You boys have fun!” Chara kissed Patton’s forehead. Patton blushed.”

“Muuum.” He said, embarrassed. Logan laughed a little. “Bye!”

-♥-

The two boys walked next to each other, talking about things that interest them both.

“Emile said you watch Steven Universe. Is that true?”

“You talk to Emile?” Logan raised an eyebrow at Patton.

“He gave me his number and told me to message him. He said he really liked me!”

“That I can believe. You two are very alike.”

“You think so?!” Patton looked up at him, beaming.

Logan smiled, “I know so.” Patton playfully punched him on the arm.

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question. Do you watch Steven Universe?” Logan sighed.

“Yes, I do a little I suppose.” Patton’s smile was wide. “Only with Emile, of course. We watch it whenever there’s a new episode out.”

“Who’s your favourite character?” Patton was excited and jumpy.

“Well, out of the 3 main Crystal Gems I would have to say Garnet, but out of everyone? I suppose I favour Sapphire.”

“I love Sapphire! I can’t choose a favourite gem, but my favourite human is Jamie. He’s so cute and funny.” Patton giggled at the thought of him.

The two continued to walk until they reached their destination.

“Remind me why we are at a dog park? Don’t we lack the most important thing to take to a dog park?”

“I know, I know. This is just my favourite place to go. I love looking at all the different dogs. Since Dad won’t let us get one, this is the next best thing.” Logan blushed at the thought of how irresistibly adorable Patton was being. Patton would love nothing more than to own a dog. He wouldn’t mind which. From Pug to German Shepheard, he loves any and all dogs. Patton would like a cat too, but it’s a little impossible considering he’s allergic.

Patton and Logan talked about all sorts of things. Patton commented on all of the cute dogs every now and then, and Logan shared some of his knowledge. He didn’t want to feel like he was boring Patton, but Patton listened intently to every word he said. He talked about some of the trees in the park, and other topics to do with animals and nature, considering it was kind of relevant. Patton loved listening to Logan’s voice. If Patton didn’t understand something he had said, he would look at him and tilt his head in the most adorable way, and Logan would try rephrasing what he had just said in a simpler form.

“Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Logan look!” A black and white Dalmatian was in between Patton’s legs, wagging its tail excitedly and trying to lick his face. Patton squealed with delight and leaned in close to the dog’s face. “Hello! Hello!” Patton had put on a voice as he talked to the dog, stroking its head. The dog leaned up and licked Patton’s nosing, causing a fit of giggles.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry.” A man ran up and clicked a lead onto the dog’s red collar. “Come on Pongo.” Patton’s face lit up immensely.

“Pongo? As in the dog from 101 Dalmatians?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Perdita’s just over there.” The man laughed a little.

“Oh, that is just too precious!”

“Haha, yeah. Anyway, I’m so sorry about him. He loves people.”

“Not at all! I love dogs!”

“Well, bye!” Patton waved. He sighed and moved to lean on Logan’s shoulder.

“I wish I could have a dog, Lo.” Logan froze. The only person who ever called him that was his Mother before she died. Emile had called him that once or twice, but Logan glared at him and he soon learned not to. His breathing started to pick up a little. Patton noticed.

“Logan…? Are you okay?” Patton sat up and looked at him, concerned. Logan stared straight ahead.

“Yes, I am fine Patton.” He turned to him and smiled, trying to make it sound more believable.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Logan’s smile faltered, before falling.

“It’s silly, really. It doesn’t matter Patton, honestly.”

“It does to me. I don’t ever want to see you upset. Please tell me.” Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses.

“It’s just… My Mother used to call me that before she died. I haven’t let anyone call me it since. I guess I wanted it to be a special thing that only my Mother would be allowed to call me. I don’t know.” Patton looked at him sympathetically.

“Logan… I’m so sorry. I never realised…”

“It’s okay Patton. How could you have known? And anyway, I…” Logan looked Patton dead in the eye. “I don’t mind if you call me that.” Logan smiled a little at him.

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Positive.” Patton put on his usual smile again.

“Okay. Thank you for telling me, Logan. I shouldn’t have pushed you to do so.”

“Patton, stop being so apologetic. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m glad you made me.”

Patton stood up and stretched. “Come on, let’s go get a hot chocolate, on me.”

“That isn’t necessary Patton. I’ve got money with me, I can pay for my own.”

“Nope! I’m paying and that’s final.” Logan sighed, before getting up himself.

-♛-

“Hi. Can I just have a small caramel latte to go please?”

“Coming right up!”

“Thanks.” Roman turned and leaned up against the counter, scanning the small café. There weren’t that many people here today. There was an old couple near the back of the room, smiling and drinking tea. A Mum sat with a baby in her hands, and two kids sat opposite her, happily munching away at their sandwiches. Roman looked over to the table near the window, recognizing the jumper from anywhere.

Virgil? Roman contemplated going over to say hey when he saw who was with him. Deegon. Roman scowled. Roman and Deegon used to be best friends. Where one went, so did the other. They were like a package deal. They were inseparable, that is until Deegon tried to make Roman drink some alcohol. At only 14, Roman knew this was wrong, but Deegon persisted, calling him a pussy and peer pressuring him into doing so. Roman hated every second of it. He did not want Virgil anywhere near someone like that. He thought about going up to them, but he was stopped by the waitress.

“Here’s your order. That’ll be £3.50.” Roman handed her the money and turned back around. Roman and Deegon made eye contact. Shit. Deegon smirked in the evil way he does, then looks back at Virgil and slides his hand across the table to touch his. Roman is furious. He knew Deegon was only doing it because he knew Roman was watching. Without another thought, Roman stormed out of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a one-shot series, but I have very few ideas. Please send prompts if you have any!  
> Also thinking about writing a super angsty prinxiety story, but I haven't quite got an idea for the full story yet, so it's still just an idea. Let me know what you think!


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Virgil gets closer to Dee, he gets further away from Roman. Patton is feeling the stress build up on him.

It’s been a few weeks since Virgil and Dee’s outing. That was what Virgil called it anyway, but Dee seemed to think it was a little more than that. He walked up and put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“Hey, Virge!” Virgil was stood in the hallways talking with Patton and Roman. Well, he was stood there while Roman and Patton talked. Virgil hadn’t been feeling great since he went out with Dee. It seems ever since then Roman has been really cold towards him. If not insults, he would throw mean glances across the class. Virgil couldn’t understand what he had done to anger the regal boy.

Patton and Roman stopped talking and looked up. Virgil wasn’t sure, but he was sure he saw something flicker in Roman’s eye. Virgil tensed up. He didn’t like people touching him, but he didn’t want to hurt Dee.

“Hi, Dee.” Roman looked at Virgil.

“Dee?” Roman looked sort of… angry.

“Well… Yeah.” Roman didn’t say anything more.

“Anyways,” Dee said, letting himself be known again, “Virge, I was wondering if you would like to go on another date with me? Maybe this weekend?”

“Oh, sure,” Virgil said with a smile.

“Great! I’ll message you later!” Dee kissed his cheek, winked, then walked off. Both Patton and Roman were dumbfounded. Virgil didn’t know how he felt about the kiss, or the date, or anything. He had never really experienced anything like this. Sure, he liked Dee, but did he like him enough to date him?

“Are you two…” Patton said, not needing to finish his sentence as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

“If you’re going to ask if we are boyfriends, then the answer is no.”

“Never say never.” Patton poked Virgil’s bright red cheeks. Roman finally looked up.

“Or maybe  _do_  say never. This is Virgil we’re talking about… Unfortunately,” Patton snapped his head round to look at him.

“Roman. I cannot believe you just said that! Apologi-“

“Patton, it’s fine. He’s right. It’s whatever.” Virgil tried – and failed – to hide the hurt he was feeling. Realising this, he turned and walked off.

-♛-

The minute he said it he regretted it. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had been so rude to Virgil recently. He hated that he was going out with Deegon. If someone can like someone like  _Deegon_  then are they are as messed up as him, right? Is that a good enough excuse for the way he had been acting towards Virgil?  _Yes,_  he decided. Once Virgil left there was silence. Roman held his breath as he waited for the inevitable.

“How could you do something like that, Roman?” his voice wasn’t angry, more disappointed. Roman wasn’t sure which was worse. “He’s new here. Sure, he’s been here a few weeks, but he hasn’t really settled in yet. The only friends he has made is me, you, Logan, and now Deegon. He won’t talk to anyone else, and now I’m not surprised why. We’re supposed to be trying to break him out of his shell, not push him further back into it. That would be  _shellfish._ ” Despite the pun, it still hit Roman hard.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he looked at his feet.

“Don’t say sorry to me, tell him.” Patton gestured in the direction Virgil ran off in. Roman knew what he had said was wrong, but his pride meant too much to him. He sighed.

“He’ll be fine.” And with that, Roman walked off in the opposite direction to Virgil.

- **?** -

Logan sat next to Patton in maths. He could sense the tension in the air. Patton hadn’t said a word since he got into the classroom, which was quite unnerving. He had smiled at a few of the other kids, but that was about the extent of his usual exuberance.

“Patton? Are you doing alright?”

“Just fine, Logan.” This didn’t sound quite right, so Patton looked up and gave him a quick smile. Logan still didn’t buy it.

“I can feel that something’s wrong. Why don’t you just tell me?” Patton sighed and put his pencil down.

“I’m sorry, Lo. Just a lot of stress has been building up on me, that’s all.” Logan knew that wasn’t the half of it, but he decided not to push any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters may be a bit shorter than the others. I've got a little bit of writer's block, so I'm not feeling very inspired. I've got ideas for chapters in the future, but I need to get there first.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Dee go on another date, ending to their satisfaction.

“So what was your favourite part?” Dee and Virgil walked hand in hand away from the cinema, having just been to see Love, Simon.

“I liked the bit when Simon and his Dad were talking about how long he had known he was gay for,” Virgil said with a shrug. This bit hit him hard because if he told his Mum he was gay, he knew she wouldn’t react in the same way.

“Really? That bit wasn’t as good as the bit when he’s talking to his Mum about it.”

“Oh, yeah. I liked that bit too I guess.” He wasn’t sure why, but when he was around Dee, he always felt like Dee was right. Even if it was just an opinion. He was always right and Virgil wasn’t.

“Come on, let’s go get pizza!” They walked for a bit until they arrived at the beloved diner. Everyone in the neighbourhood loved it. It was quite retro, as far as diners go. There were red leather chairs in booths, and waiters and waitresses rolling around on roller skates. The floor was a checker black and white, and the walls a light blue. They sat down at the booth furthest away from the door, tucked in a little corner. “What kind of pizza should we get?” Dee said as he scanned the menu.

“Just cheese.” Virgil was a simple man with simple taste. Dee was not.

“Boring! I think we should go for the meat feast.”

“Oh, okay,” Virgil said. He tucked his hands into his sleeves. They talked for a while, before ordering and getting their pizza.

“Mmm! This is delicious! I love a good meat feast every once and a while!” Dee exclaimed as he tucked into the pizza. Virgil on the other hand only ate 2 pieces, before giving up. “Not hungry?” Dee asked as he cocked his head to the side. Virgil shook his head. “Okay, all the more for me then!” He said as he ate the last piece.

After a lot of protesting from Virgil, Dee paid for their meal and they left, holding hands once again.

Dee walked Virgil up to his house.

“You know, I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” Virgil replied with a smile. He turned to go inside.

“Wait! I wanted to ask you something.” He turned back around and looked at Dee curiously.

“Virgil, I _really_ liked tonight. And every other night we have spent together on that matter. Look, what I’m trying to say is that I really like _you._ So I was wondering… Can I kiss you?” Virgil looked at him, wide-eyed, before nodding. They leaned into a passionate kiss. This lasted for a few seconds before Dee pulled away.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Virgil chuckled.

“Of course,” he said as he leaned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It was way too short. I just wanted to give you some fluff before the inevitable... I promise they will start to pick back up soon!   
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is assigned to work in a pair with someone he can barely stand. Patton draws Logan a picture.

Roman walked into English and sat down, immediately collapsing and his head falling on the desk with a loud thud. He sat like this for a moment, before sitting back up and reaching into his bag for his jotter and his signature red pen. Teachers hated him using it and pushed to make him use blue or black, but Roman refused. He loved his red pen with all his heart.

Mrs Elliott went through the register, before getting up to stand in front of the class.

“Okay, we are going to be starting that research topic I mentioned last period. You will be picking a poem, any poem, and writing a review on it. You must include an introduction, 3-6 main body paragraphs, and a conclusion. You will be doing this in pairs.” The noise of the class picked up, as people started turning round in their seats asking if they want to be partners. “I will be picking the pairs.” The class groaned as they turned back to face the front. She picked up a piece of paper from her desk and started reading through the pairs. “…Joan and Talyn, Roman and Virgil…” Virgil shot up, before turning round to look at Roman. Roman let out a loud groan. Virgil quickly looked down at what he was doing initially. Roman could not _believe_ he had to write an essay with _Virgil._ Virgil had become almost a rude word in Roman’s mind.

Mrs Elliott finished talking and let everyone find their partners. Virgil looked up at Roman again and they made eye contact. Roman subtly shook his head, causing Virgil to sigh, gather his things, and walk over to where Roman was sat.

 “So… Do you want to choose the poem then?” Virgil said in a low, calm voice, not looking up at Roman. It caught him a little off guard to see him so venerable.

“I- Yes. Yes, I do.” Roman paused, realising he knew nothing about poetry whatsoever. “Do you have any ideas on what to do?” and although it hurt his pride, making Virgil look up like that, making him feel wanted if even a little was all worth it. He couldn’t understand why.

“Well… There’s this cool thing called reverse poetry. Basically, it’s a normal poem, but if you read it top to bottom it has a different meaning,” Virgil was really excited to be talking about something he was passionate about, until he realised he was probably overselling it and he looked dumb, “or… whatever.” He shrugged and looked back down. This made Roman’s heart ache. _Why?_

“I’ve never heard of anything like that before-“ Virgil looked up quickly, almost… panicked?

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want! It was a stupid idea, I know. I should have suggested it. Sorry.” This left Roman baffled. It was almost as if Virgil was scared of him. _No,_ he thought, _that couldn’t be the case._

“What I was going to say was: It’s different, and I’m sure not many other people will have heard of it, which means it’s a good idea.” Roman had been being mean to him the past few weeks, but for some unknown reason, he didn’t want him to feel afraid of him. Roman was feeling so many emotions; he wasn’t sure which ones to trust.

Virgil didn’t say anything. They sat in silence for a moment, before Roman realised he might have been staring. “So, I guess we should go on the internet and look up some poems then, huh?” Virgil said nothing, but he nodded, eyes not wavering from the ground. Roman got up, sighed, then walked over to the metal box of laptops. He stopped and scanned the various computers, all of them the same except a small white label on each signifying what number it was. Roman traced his index finger side to side before picking up number 4, the date of his birthday.

He sat back down and loaded it up. “What’s it called again?” He said as the cursor flashed in the search bar and his fingertips hovered over the keyboard.

“Um, reverse poetry. Wait, here, let me do it.” Virgil turned the laptop round to face him. Roman wasn’t terribly surprised when he saw what the dark boy had typed.

“Tumblr? Really?” Roman said, a little snarkily. Virgil didn’t respond. Roman was a little shocked at the number of results that came up for ‘reverse poem’. The two scrolled down a few, Virgil clicking on a few which looked good.

“What about this one.” Roman stopped to read the one Virgil had pulled up.

“That one’s rubbish. Next.” This went on until Virgil finally clicked on one that related to him in too many ways. Read from the top to the bottom it was a poem about feeling lonely. Read from the bottom to the top was the feeling of aloneness. Virgil knew how both of these felt quite well. Too well.

“Woah.” Virgil’s jaw opened a little, before quickly snapping shut.

“Wow, that was sad. Look, I’m getting bored, let’s just do this one.” Roman leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

 

“Okay class, it’s almost time to pack up. I just want you to know that we won’t be writing this in class. I want to move on with another topic and we don’t have enough periods a week to get this and that done. You can message each other, or go round to each other’s houses, it doesn’t matter. Your deadline is next week so get writing.” Roman groaned again.

“So are we going to your house or…?” Roman looked at Virgil, whose head snapped up.

“I- could we do it at yours?” Roman squinted his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly. “It’s just, um, my parent…s don’t like me having people round.” Virgil was not very good at lying, you would have to be blind to think otherwise. _Or deaf?_ Roman knew better than to push him.

“Okay, you can come to mine then. Are you busy after school today?” Virgil shook his head, “Okay, meet me at the front door after school.” Just as he finished his sentence, the bell went. Virgil picked up his bag and was gone in a second.

 

-♥-

Patton sat in art, a piece of paper in front of him. They had a free period, as his teacher was not in school today. Patton wasn’t very good at the realistic side of art, but he was sure as hell a good cartoonist. He enjoyed drawing things that made him happy, or events that he would experience. He loved to imagine what it would be like if life was a cartoon. Maybe it would be sunshine and rainbows. You wouldn’t be able to get hurt, and you could randomly burst into song and no one would judge you. Patton chuckled to himself.

At the moment he was drawing himself and Logan at the park. Logan was blushing furiously as a Dalmatian licked his face. Patton looked joyous as he pat the dog’s head.

Patton coloured in Logan’s blue tie. He had a knack for remembering things, so he could remember exactly what they both wore. He was thinking about that day at the park. He wanted to ask Logan to go out with him again this weekend. He couldn’t explain it, but Patton wanted to spend every second with Logan. He wanted to go to his house and watch TV with him, or maybe the TV would be playing in the background as they longingly stared at each other. _Wait…Do I have a crush on Logan Wise?_

 

- **?** -

 Logan was walking out of science when he heard a cheery voice calling for him.

“Lo!” He turned around. Patton was running up to him with a piece of paper in his hand. Logan walked up to meet Patton halfway, a small smile on his face.

“Hello, Patton. How are you doing?” For some reason, Patton’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink when he asked this question.

“Oh, um, just fine thanks!” Patton didn’t say any more, he just looked up at Logan with a giant smile plastered on his face.

“Did you need something?” Logan said curiously. Patton’s eyes widened and his cheeks became a deeper pink.

“Oh, goodness! I forgot, sorry. I wanted to give you this; I drew it in art.” Patton held out his hand, the folded paper between his fingertips. Logan took the paper, and not a moment later Patton ran away. Logan was confused as ever. He stood there for a second, before remembering the paper he was holding. He unfolded. It’s a cartoon drawing. It’s him and Patton at the dog park. Is that the dog that ran up to them? Logan turned it over. On the back was a message written in small, child-like writing.

_Do you want to come to the dog park with me again this Saturday? – P :)_

Logan found his face become hotter. He never realised how artistic Patton was. Logan flipped the paper back over. He traced his thumb over Patton’s face, smiling, before folding it back up and putting it in his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reached over 100 reads! It's insane to think so many people have been reading my work! Thank you to all of you if you have persisted through this story, given me kudos, or commented. You are all so nice!  
> This chapter is a little longer, and I swear I'm going to try keeping them this length.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes over to Roman's house to work on their essay.

**Warning: Mild homophobic remarks**

_ Of course  _ Roman Prince’s car is a shiny red Mustang. Virgil was almost angry at himself for not guessing it sooner. They walk up to his car, and all the while Virgil’s stomach was doing flips. He could feel his anxiety levels rising. Alone, in a car, with Roman Prince. He got into the passenger seat and threw his bag onto his lap. Roman got into the driver’s seat and threw his bag over his shoulder into the back seats. He started up the engine and began to pull out of the school car park. They sat in silence for the first few minutes, before Roman broke it.

“So, what’s going on with you and Deegon, then?” The question took Virgil by surprise.

“What do you mean, ‘what’s going on?’” Roman looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Eyes on the road!” Roman sighed, half chuckling as he looked back on to the road.

“Well, you guys are always hanging out, and he will put his arm around your shoulder sometimes. Thus the question, what’s going on?” Virgil sat in silence, pondering at how to answer the question.

“He’s my boyfriend,” he says, bracing himself for rude remarks.

_ You’re gay?! _

_ You managed to get someone to go out with you?! _

_ Get out of my car! _

But he didn’t say any of these. In fact, he didn’t say anything for a while, and then:

“Oh,” Virgil turned to look at him.

“ _ Oh?  _ Is that it? No homophobic remarks, or letting me know how much you hate me?” These were honestly things Virgil expected him to say, and he wasn’t sure if that made him selfish.

“I don’t hate you,” Virgil snorted, “And I am certainly no homophobe. It would be pretty hypocritical, considering I’m gay too.” Virgil’s eyes widened.

“ _ You’re gay? _ ” Virgil whispers, a little shocked.

“Well, yes. Admittedly I have never actually  _ had _ a boyfriend, so props for getting one before me,” was Roman being  _ nice _ to him? “I have been on dates with boys before though. They didn’t really end well though. I have never actually had a successful date before.” They sit in silence once more, neither knowing what to say. Roman took a deep breath. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but isn’t it a little early to be going out with Deegon? I mean, you’ve only really known each other for about a month now. Don’t you think it’s a little… fast? I mean, have you even been to his house yet?”

“Well, no, but we don’t really go round to each other’s houses, it’s an understood thing.” Virgil wasn’t actually sure about that, and he was quite curious as to where he lived. Roman sighed.

“Look, it’s not my place to say, but maybe talk to him about his living situation. He should have told you by now.” Virgil didn’t reply. He didn’t know how to.

Luckily, at that moment they pulled into Roman’s driveway.

“That’s your  _ house? _ ” Virgil knew Roman was rich, but he had no idea how rich. His so-called “house” was more like a mansion. The house was white with a blue roof. It was riddled with large windows and overall looked like the house of his dreams. From inside, he could hear the faint sound of children shouting.

“Sorry about all the noise, I have a lot of siblings.” Virgil scoffed.

“You don’t say. How many exactly?”

“One sister and five brothers.” Virgil choked on air and looked up at Roman.

“Your parents had  _ seven _ kids?!” Roman shrugged.

Roman unlocked his door and was greeted by a small boy in a floral shirt jump up at him.

“Roman!” Roman moved quickly to catch the excitable boy.

“Larry! We have a guest!” He said in a hushed tone, clearly a little embarrassed. Virgil chuckled a little to himself. The small boy, Larry, turned to look at him. His eyes widened as he jumped down, offering his hand out.

“Hi! I’m Larry.” Virgil smiled and took his hand.

“Virgil,” he said in a low voice. Roman sighed.

“He didn’t shake  _ my _ hand when I offered it to him,” to which Larry smiled and held his tongue out at him. Roman did the same.

“Come on, I’ll take you to my bedroom,” Roman kicked off his shoes and threw his bag against the wall. Virgil slipped off his shoes too but kept his bag with him.

To Virgil’s surprise, the house had three floors. This shouldn’t have surprised him. Roman took him up the two flights of stairs. To the right of him was a door that read “KEEP OUT.” Right in front of him was another door with a skull on it. Virgil smiled ever so slightly. He had always wanted a skull sticker. Lastly, on the left was a door decorated with stars and “Roman” printed in a large script font.

“I wonder which is your room.” Roman looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

“Very funny, my emo knight.” Virgil stepped into the room, to be greeted by the squawk of a bird. Virgil shrieked, and Roman laughed.

“No fear, it’s just Lago!” He opened the cage and held out his finger. Lago obediently hopped on and chirped. “He’s harmless, see. Pet him if you want.” Roman held out his hand, to which Virgil shrugged away from him.

“N-No thanks.” He stumbled.

“Whatever you want.” He said as he rubbed his cheek against Lago’s, before putting him back in his cage. Roman turned and jumped onto a pile of red beanbags. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, “so, are you any good at writing essays?”

“Uh, I suppose,” Virgil had never thought very highly of his work, but teachers seemed to think otherwise.

“Well, my computers on the desk, so get started,” Roman moved his arm to point at his PC. Hesitantly, Virgil moved to sit at the desk. Roman brought out his phone and connected it to his speaker, pressing play and blasting a tune Virgil recognised.

“After the war, I went back to New York. A-After the war I went back to New York. I finished up my studies and I practised law. I practised law, Burr worked next door.” Roman started singing along to the tune, not messing up once. Virgil realised it was Non-Stop from Hamilton and smirked. He had gone through a phase not too long ago where he listened to the entire soundtrack on repeat, so he knew all of the words.

“Hamilton at the constitutional convention,” Roman sang, and Virgil couldn’t help himself.

“I was chosen for the constitutional convention,” he mimicked under his breath, but it was loud enough for Roman to hear. He immediately paused the song and stared at him. Virgil blushed and cursed himself for being so stupid.

“You like Hamilton?” Roman said, wide-eyed. Virgil’s face was bright red. He shrugged, not really knowing what to say. There was a silence in the room before Roman played the song. Virgil turned back around and continued writing as Roman continued to sing.

“Do as you do in the-” Roman knocked on the wall three times. “Alexander?” Roman waited. “It’s the middle of the night,” He waited once more, looking up at Virgil. “Is this a legal matter?” By this point, Virgil gave up.

“Yes, and it’s important to me,” Roman sat up, grinning.

“What do you need?”

“Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me.”

“Okay.” The two boys continued to sing the whole song, Virgil singing Alexander and Roman singing Burr, however, they couldn’t help but both sing Burr’s bit.

“I’ll keep all my plans close to my chest,” the boys chorused.

“I’ll wait here and see which way the wind will bl-“ Suddenly, there was a knock at Roman’s door. Both boys stopped singing as Roman turned off his speaker and went to the door.

“Roman! I thought I told you to stop singi-“ The angry looking Hispanic man froze at the dark boy at Roman’s computer. “Who’s that?” Virgil blushed as he tried to sink into his hood.

“Dad, it’s… No one,” Virgil felt a pang in his chest. Roman’s Dad straightened up.

“Roman, can talk to you outside please?” He said in a disturbingly calm voice. Roman gulped, stepping out of his room and closing the door with a click. Virgil sat frozen. The walls were thin, so he could hear everything.

“Roman! I thought I told you no boys, I don’t want my son to turn gay.” Virgil’s blood turned cold.

“Dad, he’s just a frien-“

“And I don’t want you listening to that stupid musical shit you listen to. I want you to get your act together and sign up for the school rugby team,  _ not _ theatre, do you hear me?” Virgil could hear them fighting, and his breathing sped up. The words were circling around his head. The loud noises, the fighting, the rude remarks. He couldn’t take it. Virgil got up and practically ran to the door, picking up his bag on the way. He held his hand on the handle, preparing himself, before opening it up and running down towards the stairs. He could hear the fighting stop as he ran out.

“Virgil- Wait!” Roman was calling for him, but Virgil didn’t care. He had to get out of the house. He quickly slipped his shoes on his feet before running out the door. He didn’t look back as he ran.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton go on their now weekly outing. Virgil and Dee "talk."

Logan’s arm was linked with Patton’s as they walked along the path together. It was Logan’s favourite time of the year. The air is crisp and cold, the leaves are just starting to turn orange, the wind carrying them around the park. The grass is wet with dew drops and the sky is a bright blue.

Logan looks over to see Patton breathing into the air, creating a trail of mist in front of him. He smiled softly at the sight.

“Look!” Patton gasps excitedly. Logan followed the direction of Patton’s finger and sees a little red squirrel scampering the grass. Patton starts jumping, “I love squirrels!” Logan chuckles.

“You love all animals, Patton,” he says with a smile. Patton frowns.

“Not spiders,” he says sternly. Logan looks at him.

“Do you have arachnophobia?” He enquires. Patton nods. “That’s strange. I find arachnids and alike to be fascinating. They have a multitude of eyes and string the most beautiful webs.”

“Those webs were made for killing, Lo!” Logan sighs and shakes his head.

“Killing _flies_. There are millions of flies and they merely satisfy a spider’s hunger. It’s just like eating pork, or chicken.” Patton’s eyes widen.

“That’s it! I’m becoming a vegetarian!” Logan laughs.

They both walk through the park, admiring the trees and autumnal ambience.

“It’s my birthday soon by the way!” Patton says, moving a little closer to Logan if even possible.

“Oh yes? When’s that then?”

“Next week today actually. January 15th.”

“Oh! You share a birthday with Martin Luther King Jr.?”

“Oh, I guess so. I never knew that!” Patton smiled and looked down at the ground. Logan couldn’t help but smile too.

“Well, I will make sure to get you something pleasant then,” Patton beams up at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that! I’m sure just seeing you will be enough,” Patton says, his voice a little smaller. Logan felt an itching sensation on his face.

“Nonsense, however until then, how about I buy you a hot chocolate?” He queries as he guides Patton to the nearby bakery. It’s a small shop on the corner of the street. The windows are filled with freshly baked goods and sweet treats, accompanied by a sign telling them what time they open and close.

They walk into the bakery together, the sweet smell of fresh bread wafting in the air. Patton takes a deep breath in and leans on Logan’s shoulder as they walk.

“It smells so good,” he says, still smelling the air. Logan chuckles as he walks up to the counter.

“Hi! How can I help you two today?”

 

-☁-

 

Virgil and Dee walked down the track hand in hand, Pluto trotting alongside Virgil. They had decided to go on a walk together down by the outskirts of a forest. It was a little chilly, but neither boy minded. The sun was shining brightly through the orange leaves of the forest. There was a river running softly down the path.

Once they reached a bridge crossing the river, they decided to take a short break. Virgil let Pluto off the lead to run off on his own. They both sat on the edge of the bridge, letting their legs dangle down towards the fast flowing water.

“Dee, I need to ask you something,” Virgil looks up at Dee and tightens his hands around the railing of the bridge.

“Anything, babe,” he replies as he wraps his arm around Virgil’s shoulders and pulls him in closer. Virgil takes a deep breath.

“How come we’ve never been to your house before?” The arm around Virgil’s shoulder loosens a little.

“We’ve never been to your house either,” Dee says, a little confused.

“Well yeah, but you already know that’s because of my Mum. She needs rest during the day so I can’t have anyone round; but why can’t we go to yours? Why can we only hang out in public places? I want to see your room, meet your family. Why can’t I do that?” There is a little desperation in Virgil’s voice. They were boyfriends. They should know where each other live, right? Dee removes his arm completely.

“Where is this coming from?” Virgil sighs.

“Someone said you didn’t have a very good living situation. I didn’t want to be nosy or anything but-“

“Who?” Dee’s voice is a little harsh, and it throws Virgil off guard.

“It doesn’t matter, Dee, just… why-“

“Who was it?” Dee’s words are cold and slow. It sent shivers down Virgil’s back.

“Roman,” Virgil says in a small voice, looking down ever so slightly. There was silence for a minute. Virgil had gone too far; he shouldn’t have asked. Suddenly, he felt a sting on his right cheek. He looked up at Dee, stunned. Had Dee just _slapped_ him? Surely not. Surely it was his imagination. Dee wouldn’t _slap_ him, would he?

“Don’t talk about me behind my back,” He says in a slow, clear voice, “My living situation is none of your concern,” Dee stands up and brushes himself off, “And you can stop talking to Roman as well.”

“But-“

“It’s him or me,” Dee shouts, and Virgil flinches. Dee freezes, eyes widening as he crouched back down to where Virgil was sitting. “Oh my God, babe I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” Dee looks into his eyes, concern and regret written all over his face, “I love you,” He touches Virgil’s cheek where he slapped it, before leaning in and kissing him. Virgil didn’t move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but so far not so good. I'll work on it, I promise!  
> I'm sure you can see now where I am going with Virgil and Deegon's relationship. Sorry if it's rushed, but this story is for Logicality and eventually Prinxiety... Not very realistic, I know, but I'm thinking about other books I could write where it might be a little slower. What do you think?  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Nearly Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes over to Dee's house and they bake a cake.

“Okay, we need 2 eggs. They’re over there next to the microwave,” Virgil went over to the microwave and sure enough, they were there. He picked up the box and brought them over to where Dee was standing, opening the box as he faced him. “Thank you, my dear,” Dee happily took two out of the box and cracked them both into the bowl of flour and other various dry ingredients. He went into a drawer and took out an electric whisk, plugging it into the nearest socket on the wall. He turned it on and slowly built up the speed of the whisk. “Could you get me some milk?” Dee asked, or more shouted over the infernal racket of the whisk.  
“How much do you need?”  
“30ml please, V.”  
Virgil got out a tablespoon and poured milk into it, before tipping it into the bowl and pouring out another spoonful.  
“Thank you!”  
Dee whisked together the ingredients in a circular motion for a minute, before turning it off and tapping it gently against the side of the bowl the get rid of any excess.  
“Where did the cake tin go?” Virgil looked around the room until his eyes fixated on the round, metal tin sat on the kitchen table.  
“It’s here!” He said before grabbing it and bringing it over to him, setting it down on the counter next to him. Dee went into a drawer and took out a blue, rubber spatula. He tipped the bowl and poured the contents into the cake tin, using the spatula to ease it out. He scraped the bowl a little, before putting it down next to the sink.  
“Okay, put that in the oven and we can leave it for 25 minutes. I’m going to get started on the dishes,” Virgil picked up the tin, and to his surprise, it was extremely heavy. Or maybe Virgil was extremely weak? Either way, Virgil was struggling a little, his hands and arms shaking. He ignored it and bent down. He then realised he hadn’t actually opened the oven door. He didn’t want to make the effort of standing back up with the heavy cake tin, so he just balanced it on one knee, using his hand to support it, as he used the other to open the door. He soon learned that Dee’s oven needed a little force to open. Eventually, he managed it. It jolted open and Virgil fell back in surprise, the tin full of cake batter falling with him. Soon there was batter all over the floor, and to Virgil’s displeasure, his hair and clothes. Dee turned around quickly and stared down at his boyfriend.  
“Virgil! What have you done?! God, you are so stupid! I can never trust you to do anything right!” And with that, Dee kicked him forcefully in his ribs. Virgil groaned as he curled up into the ball, trying to escape the pain. “I can’t trust you to do one single thing, can I? You are so incompetent!” Dee placed his foot onto Virgil’s arm and pushed down with all his might. Virgil hurt so badly. He kept his eyes tightly closed and his teeth grit. ‘It will all be over soon’ he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been like 5-ever, huh? I guess my excuse is that I got really caught up with Inktober and school, and so I sort of took a break. I suppose my break was too long because I had a very serious case of writer's block, and lacked the motivation to do practically anything. But, I am back with a super short chapter! I know, I am so sorry. I have written the next chapter, and it is much longer, but I don't want to post it now in case I don't write this week and then run out of things to post by next Monday, but the chapter after next should hopefully be much longer than any of the other chapters I have written so far... I hope.
> 
> Also, I am writing a new fanfic. Well - half new. It's a re-write of an old story I found. I'm not sure how I'm going to post it yet; whether I'm going to wait until I finish Registered Feelings (which I have not sufficiently planned at all. It barely has any direction what so ever but I've got a few ideas) or if I will post the old story chapter one week, then the new one the next, or post a chapter of all three stories in one week. I don't know yet. I guess we will have to wait and see.


	11. Formulating A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman team up - for once - to plan a surprise for Patton. Patton and Virgil bake together in HE.

-♛-

 

“Why are _you_ late?” Roman said as Logan walked into the library and sat down opposite him, “Am I dreaming?” Roman rubbed his eyes, then blinked a little, his vision going blotchy for a second. Logan rolled his eyes.

“No, Roman, you are most certainly not dreaming,” He said with a sigh.

“Then why are you so late?” Logan looked at his watch.

“I am only 3 minutes late, Roman. It is unnecessary as to why I am late, so let’s just get on with it.”

“Zip it, four eyes,” Logan snapped his head up, “You look _awful._ ” Logan rolled his yet eyes again.

“Please, Roman. Spare me the insults,” Logan reached into his bag and took out his textbooks. Roman placed a hand on Logan’s, stopping him in his tracks.

“No. I mean- You have _bags_ under your eyes. Don’t you always get a good night’s rest or whatever? Did you even have breakfast this morning?” Logan was quiet for a moment.

“It seems like I have forgotten to do so,” Roman’s mouth fell open before he squinted and tilted his head.

“But, you _always_ eat breakfast. _It’s the most important meal of the day._ ” Roman said, clearly mocking Logan. Logan didn’t respond. “I’m sorry, it seems like there’s been a little mixup. You see, I was supposed to be meeting _Logan_ here today. Who are you?”

“You are the bane of my existence.” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose. Roman deadpanned him.

“So what’s wrong then?” Logan sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m planning to do something for Patton’s birthday, but there’s a strange feeling in my stomach that keeps me up all night. I just don’t know if I can do it.”

“What, might I ask, are you planning?” Roman smirked. Logan, realising there was no way he could possibly wriggle out of this anymore, decided to tell him everything. Maybe it would help him figure something out.

“You mustn’t tell Patton, understood?” Roman crossed above where his heart would be. “I wanted to ask him on a date… As a couple,” Logan didn’t look at Roman, but he didn’t have to know how joyous the other looked.

“You like PATTON?! I KNEW IT!” Roman started bouncing in his seat. Logan looked up, panicked.

“Shh, the whole library doesn’t need to know!” Roman bowed his head.

“Whoops, sorry. This is so great! How do you think you will ask him?” Logan sighed and leaned his head on his hands.

“I don’t know! I’ve been up all night trying to think about how I could, but there isn’t anything. I told him I would get him something pleasant, but what if he hates it? And I don’t want to ask him during school, so what if he thinks I forgot?” Roman sat, puzzled, before grinning again.

“What if he _did_ think you forgot?” Logan looked up.

“I’m sorry, I’m at a loss.”

“I mean: what if you _surprised_ him! You would act like you forgot it was his birthday during school, then invite him to help you do homework or something – I don’t know – and then you ask him! Oh! You could make it super romantic and everything!” Roman was so excited. He loved Patton, he had since they were 3, and now he gets to help someone ask him on a date! He knew Patton would say yes. He had seen the way they look at each other, and quite frankly he was surprised they weren’t already dating.

“That might actually work. But I don’t want him to get really upset…” Logan said.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll let Virgil know it’s his birthday, and we will both keep him preoccupied throughout the day. This is so great!” Roman’s excitement was exceeding. He was so happy for his best friend.

“How do I ask him though? Gosh, I’m not very good at this whole romance gag,” Logan looked stressed. He was frustrated because of this. Roman had never seen him look so dishevelled.

“I think you should do something simple but meaningful. Maybe take him to the dog park? I know he loves it there.”

“No, we go there every weekend,” Roman thought again.

“What about a dinner? Can you cook?”

“No, but my brother can,” Logan seemed to finally have some hope, “I could have it outside in my garden; we have a picnic bench!”

“Perfect! Don’t forget candles, and some music to fill any awkward silences. I’ll send you a playlist you can use.”

“So long as it does not consist solely of Disney songs,’ Roman chuckled. The two boys were getting along for once. It was a strange sight, but Roman enjoyed it.

 

**-** **♥** **-**

 

Patton and Virgil sit next to each other at the very back of the class in HE. Mrs Underwood-Darcy was talking about kitchen safety, and Patton is _half_ listening _._ He is entranced by Virgil’s pencil moving backwards and forwards. Patton leans his head on his hand and sits, quietly watching. He can’t quite tell what it is yet, but he can see 2 pairs of eyes and messy looking hair.

“Okay, everyone go through to the kitchen,” the classroom slowly erupts into noise as people get up from their desks, “girls, don’t forget to tie your hair up!” Mrs UD calls. Patton gets up and looks over Virgil’s shoulder, trying to get a better view of the drawing, but Virgil had already folded the paper and shoved it in his bag.

“Come on, we need to get the back counter!” Patton says as he links his arm with Virgil’s and speed walks out of the classroom.

        

Patton had lost Virgil halfway down the corridor as he sped through, picking up 2 aprons as he entered the kitchen and rushed up to the back-rightmost counter. All of the counters were the same, in fact, the one Patton picked might have been worse because it was the only one without a paper towel dispenser above the sink, but Patton had been working at this particular counter ever since his first year of high school. Not long after, Virgil showed up at the counter.

“We made it!” Patton’s face beamed as he put up his hand, silently asking for a high-five. Virgil delivered one as he smirked and looked up at Patton through his fringe. Virgil wasn’t much shorter than Patton, but he always found himself looking up at everyone.

 

Virgil placed down the 2 recipes they had had to complete for homework the past week. They were making Swiss rolls, but they had to change the recipe in any way they wanted. Patton had decided to just do a normal Swiss roll, but with pink, strawberry flavoured hearts baked into it.

“So what are you doing, Virgil?”

“Oh, um, well, you know carrot cake?”

“Oh! I hate carrots, but I love carrot cake, it’s really weird,” Virgil smiled.

“Well, I’m doing a carrot-cake-Swiss-roll-thing. Carrot and pecan for short,” Patton loved talking to Virgil. They were both very different people, but they had a similar humour.

 

Virgil walked over to their sink and rolled his sleeves up.

“Oh, goodness! I almost forgot to wash my hands. Mrs UD would have had my head!” Patton bumped his hip into Virgil’s as he washed his own hands. In return, Virgil splashed Patton’s face. They both looked at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Virgil brought his hands up to his face and covered his mouth as he laughed. Virgil’s sleeves were rolled up, and Patton could see a large bruise covering his forearm. Patton stopped laughing and moved his hand to touch Virgil’s arm.

“What did you to to get this?” Patton’s face was riddled with concern, whereas Virgil’s was unreadable. His eyes were wide and he was blushing, but he kept his lips tight.

“It’s nothing,” he said as he pulled his arm away and pulled his sleeve down in a hurry.

“It doesn’t look like nothing. Did you have a bad fall?”

“I…” Virgil paused for a minute, presumably thinking about what to say, “I walked into a wall.” Patton squinted his eyes, but then quickly smiled.

“You should really look where you’re going,” They were silent for a moment, until Patton smirked, “Speaking of walls, do you want to hear a joke about one?” That got Virgil to smile. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Actually, maybe not. You won’t get over it.” Virgil snorted and playfully punched Patton’s arm.

“That was appalling.”

“Don’t you mean,” Patton paused as he looked at Virgil out of the corner of his eye, “…ap-wall-ing?” Virgil rubbed his eyes and chuckled slightly as he groaned.

“No, you have to stop. Right now.” Patton smiled and rolled his eyes.

         The two boys both made an immense mess. They ran out of time and had to ask a fellow classmate to do their dishes for them. The mess was awful, but it was worth it. Both Swiss rolls came out almost perfect, both in taste and appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be longer. This might actually be one of my longest yet. Wowee.


	12. HAPPY Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Patton’s birthday! Birthday’s are supposed to be happy days, right?  
> This is really just a special Patton chapter :)

-♥-

 

Patton woke up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned and rolled over to turn on his phone.

_7:00 am, Wednesday 15 January._

He hit snooze and turned off his phone screen again, rolling back over. He hoped to catch another few minutes of rest before the inevitable buzzing. He relaxed my eyes slowly before he completely reopened once more. He sat up excitedly. _15 January!_ Finally, it was Patton’s birthday. He got up and turned off the snooze countdown, not wanting to hear the annoying noise when he didn’t have to. He stretched a little, before going over to his wardrobe and picking out his favourite white and blue t-shirt, khaki trousers, and a grey hoodie with a small, blue paw print on the left of his chest. This was his favourite outfit, so just wearing it made him feel even happier.

He bounced down the stairs and rushed through the living room into the kitchen. He squealed as he sat down to a stack of pancakes with ice cream and various fruits.

“Here’s the birthday boy!” His Mum called as she hugged him from behind. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair before turning back to the pan.

“Happy birthday, son,” His Dad said as he sipped his coffee and _Patt_ -ed Patton on the back.

“Thanks, guys!” He said cheerfully as he dug into his pancakes. Nothing could ruin this day.

 

He said goodbye to his parents, before stepping out into the cold. It wasn’t long before he could see Logan. Filled with excitement, he ran up to him.

“Logan!” He called as he ran to him, waving his hands in the air. Logan stopped and smiled.

“Greetings Patton. How are you this morning?” Patton grinned.

“It’s been so good! Mum made me special pancakes – well, they were ordinary pancakes, just like the ones she makes all the time, but they were special to me, and Dad was actually awake, and- Whoops, I’m rambling again,” Patton giggled and looked up at Logan, half expectantly.

“Well that sounds nice,” he said with a smile. That was all he said. There was no mention of Patton’s birthday. What if he’s forgotten? No, surely not. Maybe he’s just waiting to say something at school. Patton brushed it off and walked off with Logan to school.

 

***

 

“Happy birthday!” Both Roman and Virgil cheered in unison as Patton walked through the door of the classroom. Logan had said goodbye to Patton when he walked into his class. Patton was glad to know Virgil and Roman had remembered. That was something, right?

“I didn’t really know what to get you, so I drew you a card. I hope you like it,” Virgil handed Patton the card as he avoided eye contact with Patton. Once Patton had taken the card he pulled his jumper over his hands and tugged on them. A nervous tick. Patton smiled at how anxious he was being. It was adorable. He looked down at the card. On the front was “I think you’re awful” scribbled in simple black pen. Patton looked down at it, confused and hurt. He opened it up. “-ly good at making me laugh! Have a happy pappy birthday :) – Virgil” was written using slightly more colours. There were a few hearts and an adorable doodle of a dog. Patton loved it.

“Aww, Virgil!!” Virgil looked up just in time to see Patton lean in and squeeze him tight.

“I knew how much you liked puns, so I thought this was kind of similar-“ he managed to get out. Patton was squeezing him so tightly that he struggled to breathe. Patton realised this and quickly let go of him.

“Thank you,” he said as he readjusted his glasses. Although it was small, Patton appreciated every part of it.

“My turn!” Roman said excitedly as he passed Patton a box. The box was wrapped in white wrapping paper with large gold spots. Roman had stuck a glimmering gold bow over the top of string which held in place a star-shaped gift tag. ‘To my dearest friend on his special day.’ Was written in small, loopy writing. Patton lifted the box to his ear and shook it gently, listening out for any sounds that may help him guess what was inside. It didn’t make much noise, just the quiet rustling of the paper.

“Open it already!” Roman said impatiently. Patton smiled as he turned the box over and carefully undid the wrapping paper. What? He didn’t want to _ruin_ it.

Eventually, he had successful unwrapped the box. ‘Friendship Bracelets’ was in the very centre, the ‘i’s’ dotted with hearts. There was a see-through plastic on it which showed him all the different colours of embroidery thread he could use.

“Roman! Thank you so much!” Patton squealed as he hugged Roman as he had Virgil. Roman chuckled and patted Patton’s back.

“No problemo, friendo.”

“I’m making each of you friendship bracelets the minute I get home! What colours do you want? No, it’s okay, I know exactly what colours to use! Thank you, Roman!” Patton was practically dancing when his teacher told them all to settle down. There’s only one thing that could make this day better.

 

***

 

As the school bell rang out for the last time that day, Patton couldn’t help but feel as if Logan had been avoiding him. He had barely spoken a word to him all day. Patton actually saw Logan at lunch, but when he tried to go up and speak to him Logan sped up and turned a few corners until Patton lost him. Patton was supposed to be happy today. This is the one day of the year that solely belongs to Patton, and yet he has hardly felt any kind of joy all day aside from receiving gifts from Roman and Virgil.

Patton sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned underneath his desk for his bag. He slipped it onto his back, then walked out the door of his classroom and down the hall to his locker. He didn’t see Logan at all, which was strange as they usually walk home from school together seen as they live so close. This made Patton feel even worse.

“What’s up with you?” Patton turned around quickly to see Virgil walking up behind him. He immediately changed the expression on his face from sad to happy. Maybe a little too overly happy, as Virgil didn’t seem to buy it for one second.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Virgil smirked, confused.

“Kiddo?” He repeated. Patton blushed a little. “You may be older than me, but you are not my Dad. Although sometimes you act like you could be.” Virgil said with a chuckle and a slight shake of his head. Patton didn’t say anything. They began to walk down the corridor together. “So what _has_ got you so down in the dumps then, huh?” questioned Virgil. Patton acted as oblivious as possible.

“Down in the dumps? What are you talking about, Virgil?” Patton added a chuckle, but it sounded too forced. He held his breath.

“Whatever,” He said. _Thank goodness._ “This is me,” he said as he pointed to one of the pupil doors, “Have a fun night,” he said with a wink. Patton thought nothing of it.

Patton put in his earphones. He didn’t actually play any music, he just wanted to shut the world out a little bit. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go home, bake something, and watch a birthday movie in bed. He eventually reached his locker, unlocking it and pulling it open. He reached inside and pulled out his jacket, when he noticed a small piece of lined paper flutter down from inside. Confused, Patton bent down to pick it up.

“Patton,

Meet me at the local dog park at 1800 hrs. I await your arrival.”

It wasn’t signed. Patton was both excited and scared. He couldn’t tell who it was from, but he hoped with all of his might it was from Logan. Patton really enjoys Logan’s company and has really missed it today. Maybe, just maybe, it could be Logan inviting him to the park. Or maybe it was someone else wanting to torment him, or a cruel prank. It wasn’t signed after all. _Should I go?_

***

 

After a couple of hours spent procrastinating, he finally decided that he would go and meet this mystery person. If it was a prank, then he could just go to the café and get a hot chocolate.

He switched his grey hoodie for a dark blue woollen turtle-neck jumper with light blue stripes on the sleeves. He slipped on a coat and some boots, before heading out into the cold.

“I’m going out to the park. Be back soon!” He called out to his parents. He waited for a reply. There wasn’t one. The house was quiet. Patton sighed as he stepped out and closed the door a little abruptly. His Mum was probably at work, and his Dad asleep. That’s how it usually went. His Dad still hasn’t bothered to go out and find a job yet, so he just sleeps all day, and when he isn’t sleeping, he’s on the couch watching TV.

 

***

 

Patton eventually arrived at the park. He sat down on his and Logan’s usual bench, not really sure where to go. He couldn’t exactly look for the person, as he had no idea who had left him that note. They had said the park, but he wasn’t sure where. It was already dark out, so maybe the author of the note wouldn’t realise he was there, and then think he ditched them and would leave.

“I do believe you are sat on my usual bench.” Patton was lost in his thoughts when he heard the voice coming from behind. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard it.

“Sorry! I’ll move,” Patton said as he stood up and turned around to face the voice. “L-Logan?” Was Logan the one who had left the note? Logan chuckled, his breath visible in the cold air. They both walked around the bench until they were almost touching.

“Happy birthday,” Logan said with a smile, “In case you hadn’t already figured it out, it was I who left the instruction to come here,” Patton smiled.

“Yes, I did think that when I saw you where you told me to meet you. But- weren’t you ignoring me all day?”

“Yes, and I must apologise. I just couldn’t face you for long as I was scared I would tell you everything.”

“Tell me everything?” Patton mimicked. Logan smiled and tapped his nose twice.

Logan held out his hand, gesturing for Patton to take it. He did so, and Logan lead him through the park, past a few trees until they reached an open clearing. The sight took Patton’s breath away. There was a red and white checked picnic blanket in the very centre. On it was a bag, presumably full of food, two plastic plates and cups, and a few tea light candles. It was in the perfect location, perfectly lit.

“Logan!” Patton whispered.

“I made dinner,” Logan leaned into Patton a little more and smirked. They both stood still for a while before Logan let go of Patton’s hand and took a seat on the picnic blanket, getting out various tubs from the bag. Patton still stood, shocked, before eventually walking over and taking a seat opposite him.

“I wasn’t entirely sure what you liked to eat, so I made spaghetti, I hope that is satisfactory,” Patton chuckled, almost laughing.

“Yes Logan, it is satisfactory, thank you.”

 

Logan pulled out tub after tub, serving the steaming spaghetti with a homemade tomato and basil sauce, and a basil leaf to top it off. Patton ate it very happily. Logan had bought Apple and Mango J20s to go with their meal, as well as homemade brownies, berries, and cream for dessert. They both talked and joked around, not a minute of their meal was filled with silence. They somehow managed to keep up a conversation throughout the whole thing without losing interest. Once they had both finished Logan saw Patton rubbing his hands together to build friction. He scooted over to him and wrapped an arm around him, trying to keep him warm. He pulled out a blanket from the bag of mysteries. Logan had really thought of everything. They both lay down - Logan’s arm still around Patton - and stared up at the stars.

“Did you know that there are 200-400 billion stars in our galaxy? That’s an insanely large number, and it gets bigger. There could potentially be as many as 500 billion galaxies in the universe, each of which could have an even larger amount of stars than the Milky Way. If you multiply those two numbers together and you’ll see that there could be as many as two times ten to the power of 23 stars in the entire universe,” Logan looked at Patton. Patton looked very confused, “Which is roughly two-septillion stars. I suppose you could just say that there is an infinitesimal amount of stars, however,” Patton turned to Logan.

“two-septillion is a _small_ number? I would love to know what a big number is in your book, Lo,” Patton said with a chuckle. Logan was the confused one now.

“What? No, infinitesimal means extremely _big,_ not small,” Patton started giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“Logan, infinitesimal means extremely _small._ And here I was thinking you were a nerd!” Patton said, still giggling. Logan blushed.

“Oh, right, of course. I’m sorry Patton, I’m not quite myself at the moment. How do you know what infinitesimal means anyway? Not to say you aren’t smart! You are! Well, I think you are. I’m not actually positive as I don’t have many classes with you, but I am sure you are truly smar-“ Patton started laughing again, and Logan trailed off, completely embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Patton said mid-giggle, “What’s going on with you? You never usually ramble this much!” Patton said, smiling at Logan.

Patton was lying on his side underneath the blanket, his hands tucked underneath his chin. He stared up at Logan, his eyes bright with child-like wonder. His face is a light pink, probably from all of the laughing. Logan could see all of Patton’s nose freckles. _A bit like stars,_ he thought. A wide smile is still plastered on his face as he looked at Logan. Logan took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Logan had been scared for this moment all day, his stomach churning every time he saw or thought of Patton. He had been terrified, yet now, seeing Patton stare up at him, he had never felt calmer. He could do this. He had to do this.

“Patton, I didn’t bring you out here just because it’s your birthday. Yes, that was one of the reasons, but there was another. I don’t really understand emotions very well. They really just fly over my head, but these past few months I’ve felt something that I never want to go away. Like, a fluttery feeling, you know?” Patton nodded lightly, staying silent. “Every time they look at me, or even just stand near me, I can feel that fluttery feeling deep in my stomach. God knows I’m the last person to understand any of the feelings I feel, however,” Logan looked deep into Patton’s blue eyes. Around the pupil was a slightly darker shade of blue. It looked like a flower. Noticing this, Logan smiled. He could do this.

“I was hoping that maybe… You would be able to help me with this feeling,” Patton sat up. His smile wasn’t quite as large as before, but it was still there. Logan sat up too, placing his hands over the top of Patton’s, “that maybe… You would want to be my boyfriend. Of course, you don’t need to say yes if it’s unrequited. We can just move on and forget this ever happened and-“ Patton removed his hand from underneath Logan’s and placed it onto Logan’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. They both stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Lo, of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” Patton said in a soft voice as if trying not to scare Logan away. Logan smiled and looked down at the floor, blushing ever so slightly. “Hey,” Logan lifted his head back up. They were both incredibly close to each other, their noses almost touching, “can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Patton angst :( I hope the ending made up for it. I don’t usually like Logicality fluff. I do ship them, but I feel like it’s all the same, you know? I hope you don’t feel like that with this.  
> I actually had to make Virgil’s card in real life to be able to picture it.


	13. Failing Miserably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has trouble concentrating and suffers the consequences. Virgil and Roman work on their project some more.

- **?** -

 

Logan tried his hardest to concentrate, but it was simply impossible! How could he not be able to concentrate now of all times? If it were during note-taking then he would be able to catch up, maybe even do his own research. But it was now! It was during the first big exam of this year! How could this happen? He had studied the whole of the previous week. Yes, he had been busy with Patton over the last few days, but that was understandable! He had been fully prepared before school, and he made sure he had had an optimal amount of sleep, so how could this be happening? He looked up at the clock. _Tick tick tick._ He would like to bring a hammer to that clock, but what good would that do? He looked down at the question and reread it for the fifth time. He couldn’t wrap his brain around how this question was phrased. It was all just a jumble of letters to him and none of it made sense. This had to be the worst he had ever done in an exam. His Father would be so disappointed in him; if he did actually talk to him that is. Logan sighed and rested his head on the desk. This was going to be a _long_ couple of hours.

 

-♛-

 

Roman leaned against the row of lockers with his hands in his pockets. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t spoken to Virgil since he had run out of his house. He wasn’t sure what he would say, and he sure as hell wasn’t wanting to speak to him in the first place, but it was the right thing to do. And anyway, they still had a project to complete.

Not even a moment later Virgil was stood right in front of him, not looking directly at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um… You’re kind of in front of my locker,” he mumbled. He hid his eyes behind his fringe and stared off slightly to the right of Roman.

“Oh, don’t worry, I know,” Not off to a great start. They both stood silent for a minute, “Oh, right, sorry. I’ll move,” Roman said as he shifted out of the way. Virgil muttered a quick “Thanks” before opening his locker.

“So… I know we haven’t really spoken since… Ahem… But we do still have a project to complete, you know?” Virgil slammed his locker a little too hard, “Yeah, I’ll do it tonight,” he said, clearly agitated. Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, I was thinking we could go to the pizza place and do it together on my laptop. I didn’t think you would want to come back to mine again. In all honesty, neither do I, but I don’t have a choice,” Roman wasn’t very good at talking to his opposite. They didn’t have much in common, or so he thought.

“Fine, just let me call my Mum,” Roman hadn’t actually expected him to say yes, so he was a little surprised.

“Oh, uh, sure. I’ll be in my car,” He said, but Virgil had already turned and walked a few steps away. He pulled out his phone and dialled his Mum’s number. Instead of eavesdropping, Roman eventually left for his car.

 

***

 

Roman ordered a BBQ chicken pizza. He had offered to buy Virgil a pizza, but Virgil insisted on just getting a tap water. Both Roman and Virgil were sat next to each other in a booth. Virgil initially sat opposite him, but Roman said it would be awkward as they both needed to see the laptop.

“I suppose we could split the essay into two. You could analyse loneliness from top to bottom, and I could do aloneness from bottom to top… or vice-versa,” Virgil suggested.

“No, I’m okay with that. We should probably just start the essay first though.”

The two boys went back and forth on what to write for their introduction and conclusion, deciding they would both write their parts individually and then send it to Roman to put on a document together and send it to their teacher.

 

Just as Roman grabbed the last slice of pizza (he had managed to convince Virgil to have at least one piece) the bell above the door rang out. Both Roman and Virgil looked up simultaneously to see Deegon walk through the door. He spotted them immediately. Roman scowled and turned to Virgil, surprised to see all of the colour – that wasn’t covered up by his awfully light foundation – had noticeably drained from his face. Wasn’t Virgil supposed to be happy to see Deegon? They were dating, after all, surely he wouldn’t be so… fearful? Roman couldn’t quite tell how Virgil was feeling. It was something Virgil was very good at hiding. Roman turned back to the essay, he decided not to waste any more of his time looking at Deegon. He might burn his eyes out by doing that. Virgil was still distracted, but after a couple of nudges from Roman’s trusty elbow, he shook his head and looked back down at the computer screen. After a moment, the bell rang out again and Roman could see Deegon was no longer in the building. _Thank goodness._

 

They spent a little longer on their essay; finally coming to an agreement on the ending of their introduction and getting ready to start the conclusion. Roman ordered a Coke and Virgil another water when Virgil suddenly got a text. Roman could see Virgil’s eyes widen and his mouth open ever so slightly. Roman was confused as ever.

“I-I have to go. Sorry, could you cancel my water?” Virgil said to the waitress apologetically. She rolled her eyes as she crossed out the order.

“And my Coke he said, barely paying any attention to her. She ripped out the paper and scrunching it up as she scowled and turned away. Roman took no notice, “Where are you going?” Virgil had already started to put on his jacket and black beanie, preparing to go out in the cold. Roman slid out of the booth to make way for Virgil to get past.

“I have to go,” He said again.

“Yes, I know. Where? And why so suddenly? Who was that text from? Is everything alright?” Roman opened his mouth to speak again but quickly snapped it shut when Virgil held a hand out to Roman’s face, signalling for him to stop talking.

“Too many questions,” he said, half to himself. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” He said as he slid past Roman and walked towards the door.

“But-!” Roman began to protest, but Virgil was already out into the cold, leaving Roman alone to his thoughts and an unfinished essay.

 

-♥-

 

Patton was watching SpongeBob when he heard 3 sharp knocks at his door. He paused the episode as he got up to check who it was.

“Lo!” He cheered happily as he opened the door, “I didn’t know you were coming tonight!”

“Surprise,” Logan waved his hands in the air, “can I come in?”

“Sure,” Patton stood aside from the door, allowing Logan to walk in and take off his jacket, “is everything alright?”

Logan let out a laugh, “No, Patton, everything is not fine. I came into my house after school to my father looking angry,” Logan kicked off his shoes and wandered into the living room, lifting one leg and falling down onto the couch with an ‘oof,’ “He told me he had received an email about my exam I did this morning,” Logan started laughing again, “he said I failed and that I was going to have to get someone to tutor me!” Patton was shocked to hear the bad news, but he was more shocked to see Logan was laughing uncontrollably. “Oh Patton, he got _so_ angry. You should have seen him! He started swearing and everything. It’s hilarious because that’s the most he’s ever spoken to me since Mother died!” Patton’s eyes widened. He knew how sensitive Logan was about his Mother, so to see him like this.

“Logan, what’s going on with you? Why are you laughing?

“Because it’s funny!” He said as he actually giggled. Patton walked round to sit next to Logan and put a comforting arm around him when he smelled it. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Logan… Are you drunk?” Logan lay his head on Patton’s knees and hovered his arm in the air randomly.

“I think so,” he said uncertainly. Patton sighed and pulled his fingers through Logan’s hair. Logan shut his eyes and smirked, focusing on the sensation.

“Where did you get the alcohol from?” Patton asked, his mind full of questions but deciding to ask one at a time.

“Father has a secret stash under his bed but shh,” Logan placed his finger to his lips, “don’t tell him.”

“How much did you drink?” Logan scrunched up his face.

“Hmm… I don’t remember… Not enough,” Patton didn’t like seeing Logan like this, especially considering the circumstances. He looked at Logan sadly.

“Did you get drunk because of your bad score?”

“It wasn’t just a bad score. I _failed_ Pat. I’ve never failed before in my life, neither has Emile. I must be such a burden.”

“Logan!” Patton cried, “You aren’t a burden! Your Father and brother both love you very much. Just because you failed one exam doesn’t mean it will change anything. Worst comes to worst you will have to resit your exam. You can get through this, but getting drunk is not the answer. If you ever feel sad you come to me, okay?”

“But I did come to you,” Logan persisted.

“ _Before_ you get drunk,” Patton argued. Logan sighed.

“I love you,” Patton smiled. Logan had never said that before.

“I love you too,” he replied as he planted a kiss on Logan’s nose. Logan giggled. Okay, it was a little cute to see Logan acting like this.

“Come on, let’s sober you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only decided to make Logan drunk halfway through writing it. I hope you enjoyed seeing drunk Lo :)


End file.
